Inhalation is a technique by which gaseous substances or vapour of volatile substances, or liquid substances or solutions of solid substances finely pulverized are introduced within the respiratory for therapeutical purposes. In fact, inhalations are strongly indicated for treatment of-diseases of upper respiratory, usually acute and chronicle inflammatory processes, by thermal waters (particularly solphorous waters and waters rich of mineral salts), or solutions of medicaments with decongestant, antispasmodic and antiessydativa, expectorant and mucus fludificant action. Furthermore, it represent an important novelty to take vaccines, antibiotics, insulin, or similar molecules, only by taking small amounts.
Known administration or intake of a medicinal substance by the respiratory route can be accomplished in various ways: either by simple inhalation of volatile substances, of fumes released from burning substances or of vapors carrying medicinal substances; or by means of special equipment, also known as inhalers, capable of fragmenting the medicinal preparation into very small particles (mist). In the most common form of inhaler, the medicinal substance emanates for vacuum effect created by a jet of air or of steam passed tangentially to the spout of a capillary tube submerged with the other end within the liquid in which the medicinal substance is dissolved; thereby the liquid is very finely dispersed within the carrier fluid stream.
Said known inhalers however have the disadvantage of being rather bulky, and clearly not all handsets.
It is also known that this type of inhaler can cause significant problems, including phenomena of too much instantaneous delivery, misuse, loss of a large amount of drug, which is deposited on the tongue, within the throat, etc., thus reducing their effectiveness.
Further, disposable portable inhalers are available, allowing one-shot inhalation, for example cortisone to treat asthma, but they consist of immediate supplies that are aggressive for the patient.